wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Awantury arabskie/3
| autor=Kornel Makuszyński | autor1= | sekcja=Morderstwo Harun ar Raszyda | poprzedni=O szlachetnej dziewicy i koniu | następny=Hassan i jego pięć żon | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Morderstwo Harun ar Raszyda. Zmęczył się bardzo syn Mahdiego, sprawiedliwy kalif Harun ar Raszyd, albowiem przez dzień cały przyjmował poselstwo chrześcijańskiego sułtana, męża niezmiernie sławnego, chociaż był niewiernym i pił wino; słyszał, jak we wspaniałym orszaku stojący posłowie, na ciężkich mieczach się oparłszy, po wielokroć razy mówili imię “ar Raszyd” - za każdym razem ze czcią pochyliwszy głowy. Byli to zaś rycerze wspaniali, tak że nie orszak stał w tronowej sali ar Raszyda, lecz las dębów, co Merlinowym zaklęciem wyrósł z wielkich płyt marmurowych posadzki; mieli płowe włosy i ogromne wąsy, raczej do końskich podobne buńczuków niźli do ozdoby twarzy, piersi szerokie jak meczety i w pyszne przybrane zbroje lub też w skórę tak lśniącą, że z dala patrząc, mogłeś myśleć, że to lew, grzywą wstrząsnąwszy, na tylne łapy się podniósł, zaś przednimi na miazgę zetrze wszystko, co przed nim. Oczy mieli groźne i zbójeckie, Jakby krwią nasiąkło, lecz poznał szybko Harun ar Raszyd, że niezmierne jego ujrzawszy bogactwa, coraz większe się czynią i coraz bardziej są zdumione; postanowił je tedy zaćmić i coraz to nowe kazał im ukazywać bogactwa, tak że im się omal rycerskie nie pomieszały rozumy na widok kobierców tak wzorzystych, jak łąka na normandzkim brzegu, zbroi tak pysznych, jakich archanioł nie wdziewa na bój z szatanem, diamentów i pereł w niezmiernej ilości, wielu i wielu cudów, jakich nie masz w zaklętej pieczarze. Dziwili się tedy bardzo i szczerbili mieczami marmurową posadzkę, zaś dusze ich wyszły z piersi, gdzie twarde i ciemne miały mieszkanie, i zawisły na rzęsach zdumionych oczu. Harun zaś kazał wynosić dalej złote stągwie i złote talerze, puchary dziwnego kształtu i dostatek niezmierny, nie zdołał im jednak ukazać wszystkiego, albowiem słońce z diamentu stało się topazem żółtym, zaś za chwilę pociekła z niego krew jak z rubinu, zanim czarny agat nocy niesamowitym zamigoce blaskiem. Trzeba zaś było wielu dni, aby niewolnicy, pot ocierając z czoła po ciężkie.) pracy, zdołali wynieść wszystko ze skarbców, co w nich złotym spało snem pod strażą stu zamków i dziesiątków lwów, co łańcuchami przykute do muru i głodzone, chodziły tam i z powrotem przed drzwiami skarbca; dał tedy znak sprawiedliwy kalif, aby dano odpoczynek zdumionym oczom, sam zaś, zanurzywszy ręce w wielkim skórzanym bukłaku, w którym perły majaczyły tęczowym snem o dnie morza, dobywał je garściami i każdemu z rycerskiego grona króla Karola sypał je do hełmu, jakby sypał groch. Potem zaś, zadowolony bardzo, skinął ręką na jednego z dworzan i rzekł łaskawie: - Każ, aby każdemu z tych dostojnych rycerzy dano dziś na noc do łoża niewiastę. Niech powiedzą potem w swoim kraju, że w Bagdadzie wspaniali są męże, a kobiety podobne do kwiatów. - Najjaśniejszy Panie! - zdumiał się ów dostojnik. - Czemu się wzdragasz? - Panie! - mówi ten - stanie się, jak rozkazałeś; zanim jednak rozkażesz mi po raz drugi, zwróć na nich dostojne swoje oczy. Wszak klacz natolska nie starczyłaby dla każdego ze straszliwych tych giaurów, z których każdy większy jest od góry - czy pragniesz tedy, aby ci na nic popsowali wiotkie, z książęcych rodów dziewice, z których każda nazajutrz zemrze? Zaś Harun, że był niezmiernie łaskaw, rozkazał: - Dasz tedy każdemu po dwie. - Mało będzie! - odpowiedział szeptem dostojnik, jeszcze raz badawczym spojrzawszy na nich okiem. - Daj tedy każdemu po cztery! - rzekł kalif, na którego cześć oni wrzasnęli takim głosem, że szeptem przy nich jest huk, jaki powstaje, kiedy się wierzchołek góry oberwie i leci w przepaść, gdy im wyłożył uczony tłumacz, jak wielką jest kalifowa łaska. Za czym nastroszyły im się wąsy, a nogi drgać poczęły, można też było słyszeć, jak im serca tłuc poczęły o zbroje, jakby orły w żelaznych zamknięte klatkach; wraz tedy poszli namaścić sobie tłuszczem włosy, aby się godnie wydać sułtańskim księżniczkom, zaś Harun ar Raszyd odetchnął swobodnie i skinieniem głowy pożegnał swój orszak, potem, zwróciwszy oczy na swoją małżonkę, ujrzał, że jej oczy są na poły gniewne, na poły. smutne. Rzekł tedy: - Dlaczego jesteś smutna, szlachetna Zobeido? Ona zaś nie odrzekła ani słowa, lecz skłoniwszy się, odeszła; stąpając zaś powoli do swoich komnat, myślała, że wielka i mocna musi być miłość giaura, który ma ramiona podobne sękatym maczugom, zaś uda podobne do konarów dębu. I była bardzo smutna, zaś przez całą noc płakała, rozmaite sobie wyobrażając sprawy, westchnęła zaś czasem ciężko, dziwnie coś sobie pomyślawszy. Kalif kazał zdejmować ze siebie świetne szaty, z których jedna podobna była do wschodu, druga do zachodu słońca, wyjął zza pasa kindżał, który był podobny do tęczą mieniącego się węża, po czym odpasał miecz, podobny do błyskawicy; wielką poczuł ulgę, kiedy mu sprawny sługa zdjął z głowy turban, świetniej barwami grający niż rajski ptak albo bukiet kwiatów z sułtańskich ogrodów, i raz jeszcze odetchnął, jak człowiek, co ciężką ukończył pracę. Czuć było już rześki powiew nocy, o której mówił kalif, że mu najmilszą jest z dziewic, umiał bowiem wiele mądrości usłyszeć w jej ciszy i wiele umiał spostrzec w jej mroku, co niewidzialne było dla innych. I dziś też pomyślał sobie, że mu najmilszym będzie odpoczynkiem, jeśli wyszedłszy tajemnie z pałacu (jak to już wiele czynił razy)? pójdzie na ulice Bagdadu, gdzie się dziwne rozgrywają sprawy, o jakich nie wiedział ani Mahdi, dostojny jego ojciec, ani al Dżafar, al Mansurem zwany, dostojniejszy jeszcze ojciec dostojnego ojca. Wiele już razy, wyszedłszy niepozornie na ulice swego miasta, słuchał, co mówią wielkie jego usta, z wielu tysięcy warg złożone, i zawsze usłyszał takie słowo, które bardziej jeszcze było podobne do prawdy, niźli diament podobny jest do łzy ludzkiej. Drżał na jego widok ar Raszyd, chociaż tylko jedna połowa jego duszy była sprawiedliwa, zasię druga miała oczy złe i puste myśli, jak się to często dzieje z duszą owych, którym Allach dał w ręce władzę i berło; wolał patrzeć na krew, niż na łzy, ciekące po ludzkiej twarzy i ryjące na nich bruzdy, jak wieczyście padająca kropla w białym je ryje marmurze; wtedy przymykał oczy, mrok mu padał na sprawiedliwą połowę duszy i bardzo się smucił, jak gdyby to jego paliły łzy. Nosił na palcu pyszny pierścień, który zalśnił czasem tak, jak promień słoneczny, kiedy nagle jak błyskawica uderzy w diament i nie zarysowawszy go, świetny ogień tylko z jego wykrzesze twardości i tysiąc iskier; w kamieniu tego pierścienia zamknięta była jedna łza ludzka, zaś kiedy go zapytano: - Wielki kalifie, co tak lśni w twoim pierścieniu? - Trucizna! - odpowiadał Harun ar Raszyd. Wtedy zaś myślał każdy w duchu: - Przezorny jest kalif i na wszelki wypadek ma przy sobie truciznę. Czego się boi, który jest sprawiedliwy? On zaś myślał, kiedy przed ludzkimi oczyma zdołał ukryć oblicze, jakby uczynić, aby w mieście jego i w jego ziemi wszystkie łzy obeschły, a została tylko ta jedna, na wieczne czasy zamknięta w świetlistym oku pierścienia, skąd na świat wyjść nie może i rozmnożyć się jak szarańcza, nic się tak bowiem nie mnoży jak łzy. Wielka była o to jego troska i coraz większa, chociaż wiedział, że Allach zdoła osuszyć morze, nie zdoła zaś i on nawet osuszyć ludzkich łez, które są przekleństwem większym niż moc Allacha; ile bowiem Allach zbierze łez z wielkiego pola, słońce do tej wysławszy pracy, tyle ich nowych szejtan posieje w nocy, a rano już wzeszedł zaśniedziały kłos smętku i cierpienia; i tak się odbywa to zmaganie od początku świata i nie ustanie nigdy, albowiem przyjdzie kiedyś czas taki straszliwy, że i Allach zwątpi, i sam z wielkiego smutku zapłacze. Wtedy nastąpi koniec świata, bo gdyby księżyc, od niebieskiego stropu się oderwawszy, upadł na ziemię, nie runąłby w świat w wielkie morze ciemności, w którym pływa na grzbiecie ryby, kiedy jednak jedna łza Boga nań upadnie, runie ziemia i tak się zapadnie, jak kamień pada w otchłań. Wiele już razy myślał tak Harun, wtedy szczególnie, kiedy noc, w gwiezdny przybrana turban, schodziła na ziemię jak zadumany pielgrzym, co przysiągł milczenie i język sobie kazał uciąć, aby dotrzymać przysięgi. I teraz myślał o tych sprawach, o których człowiek zwyczajny myśleć nie chce i przed którymi ucieka, jak przed śmiercią lub złym powietrzem zarazy; mniemał jednakże, że dzielnym winien być za tych. którzy są słabi, i myśleć powinien za owych, którzy drżą pomyślawszy o śmierci, albo też o wielkim cierpieniu. Czynił zaś zawsze tak, że poznawszy je po bladej i nędznej twarzy, nigdy się nie odwracał, lecz przystawał łaskawie i chciał je pocieszyć, że zaś dwóch niewolników, stojących przy wejściu do pałacu ze spisami w rękach, odegnałoby każdą nędzę, tedy kalif wychodził w ulice swojej stolicy i szukał cierpienia, dziwny w leczeniu go czując odpoczynek i radość na duszy. Kiedy pomyślał, jak niezmierny przepych widzieli dziś w jego pałacu cudzoziemscy posłowie, zadrżał pomyślawszy sobie, jak wielką mogliby ujrzeć nędzę poza bramami pałacu, zszedłszy ku rzece, która niezdrowy ma oddech. Oczy przymknął na chwilę i westchnąwszy rzeki sobie: - Pójdę obaczyć, czy rzeka nie wezbrała od łez… Potem klasnął w ręce i słudze, który się zjawił, rozkazał: - Uczyń ze mnie dostojnego Persa, który przybył do Bagdadu ujrzeć Raszyda i oszukiwać na wadze wełny. W łot pojął chytry sługa życzenie kalifa i począł go przybierać sprawnie, do zachcianek nawykły; odział go w żółte suknie, przepasał wzorzystym pasem, a turban mu nasadziwszy na głowę z takiej samej materii, posypał mu brodę szkarłatnym proszkiem, tak że pachnąc pięknie, wyglądał nad wyraz dostojnie. Kiedy skończył, przypasał ar Raszyd krzywą szablę na jedwabnych wiszącą sznurkach, po czym długą laskę ze słoniową u szczytu gałką ująwszy w prawicę, wsadził za pas kiesę, pełną złotych pieniędzy, i wyszedł tajemnymi drzwiami, którymi zawsze nocą wynoszono trupa, jeśli umarła w pałacu kobieta, mężowie bowiem umierali w srogiej walce lub też w łaźni, naglą od nadmiernego gorąca rażeni śmiercią. Owiał go chłód, który się lągł nad rzeką, lekki zaś wiatr strząsnął nieco szkarłatnego pyłu z kalifowej brody; Harun pomyślał przez chwilę, w którą by pójść stronę, po czym dostojnie i nie spiesząc się, jak przystało na bogatego handlarza wełny, wszedł - kilka pustych minąwszy placów - w wąskie uliczki, skąd wypełzła w tejże chwili smrodliwa woń i nie uszanowawszy szlachetnych jego nozdrzy, wiercić w nich poczęła. Przyspieszył kroku ar Raszyd i po chwili zmieszał się z tłumem, co po skwarnym dniu wyległ’ na ulicę świeżego zaczerpnąć powietrza, które gęste było i ciężkie, milsze jednak niźli w kamiennych domach. Przystanął tu i ówdzie, patrzył ciekawie na wszystko, co się działo, wiele z tego snując myśli, nie przejdzie bowiem człowiek rozsądny nawet obok kamienia, iżby czegoś w kamieniu tym nie spostrzegł, czego inny nie ujrzy, choćby dzień w dzień przez lat sto koło niego przechodził; mniemał bowiem ar Raszyd, że nie ma na ziemi rzeczy takiej, na której by nie można dostrzec odcisku Allachowego palca i jednej króciutkiej chwili jego zadumy, dlatego też wszystko należy mieć w czci oprócz kobiety, prawdą jest bowiem, że do tego dzieła złego ducha Allach ręki nie przyłożył, stąd też nie ma na niej boskiego śladu. Przystanął kalif patrząc, jak sześciu mężów trzymało za rogi i za nogi barana, jeden zaś rzezał mu gardło, lecz że nóż był tępy, czynił to niezdarnie i odpoczywał od czasu do czasu, mówiąc innym: - Złe to będzie mięso, albowiem baran ten jest twardy! Potem go znów rzezał z wielką mocą i w skupieniu, inni zaś patrzyli na jego pracę i jedli barana oczyma, wielce zachłannie, z lubością słuchając boleściwego jego beku; za chwilę gonili go z wielkim krzykiem, albowiem, wyrwawszy się, biegł pędem, aż uderzył z nagła głową o mur i otumaniał. Ówdzie znów ujrzał Harun ar Raszyd, jak niewiasta doiła kozę, ta zaś, w kismet wierząc, stała bez ruchu, sprytnie tylne rozstawiwszy nogi, jedenaścioro zaś dzieci czekało na mleko, zastygłszy w ruchu oczekiwania. Dalej zaś przypatrywał się z wielką ciekawością, jak na progu domu siedząc kobieta wyszukiwała robactwo w głowie męża, zaś mały chłopak, kładąc je na kamieniu, uderzeniem drugiego kamienia pracowicie je zabijał. - Lud mój jest niechlujny - pomyślał kalif, lecz się nie rozgniewał, tylko zatroskał bardzo i szedł dalej, omijając kałuże i wielkie psy, śpiące na środku drogi. Kiedy już schodzić poczynał ku rzece, usłyszał wielką wrzawę przed poczerniałym kamiennym domem, zaś wielu ludzi, pochylonych ku ziemi jęczało bardzo dotkliwie; przystąpił tedy bliżej i zapytał, jaka była przyczyna zgiełku. - Człowiek tu jeden umiera w wielkich mękach… - Czyżby śmierć policzyła mu lata i powiedziała, że już wiele ich przeżył? - Obcy jesteś, widać Pers, nie wiesz więc, że nikt w Bagdadzie nie umiera siwy… - Jak rzekłeś? - Powiedziałem ci, że tu nie można o głodzie dożyć siwej brody. - Czy ten człowiek umiera z głodu? - Nie zgadłeś - ten człowiek umiera z przejedzenia. - Hę? - zdumiał się kalif. - Nie mając mąki, zjadł dziś z rozpaczy ziemię, aby oszukać żołądek, i widać zjadł jej za wiele, bo umiera i- znów będzie jadł ziemię, Kismet! Harun ar Raszyd stał bez ruchu, zastygł bowiem w bólu; oprzeć się musiał na hebanowej swojej lasce, aby się nie zatoczyć w tył, i patrzył przerażonym wzrokiem na chudego człowieka, który był siny, a ręce miał spętane kurczem i drapał okrągło kamienie bruku. - Czemu się tak dziwisz - spytał go ten, który z nim mówił - czy w twoim kraju nikt nie umiera? - Lecz nie z głodu - odrzekł kalif. Czemu ten człowiek nie poszedł do kalifa, który by go był nakarmił? - A wiesz, czemu kalif nie przyszedł do niego? - Nie wiem, zaiste. I drżącymi rękoma począł wydobywać zza pasa kiesę, a wygarnąwszy z niej kilka złotych sztuk, rzekł cicho: - Daj mu to ode mnie… - Daj mu ty sam, jeśli mniemasz, że śmierć można przekupić cekinem. Czemuś nie przyszedł wcześniej? Harun ar Raszyd stał chwilę, nie bacząc, że mu się złoto wysunęło z ręki, po czym z wysiłkiem wielkim się odwrócił i szedł stamtąd powoli, pochylony, jakby tego człowieka, który właśnie skonał, na własnych dźwigał barkach. Rozstępowali się przed nim ludzie z szacunkiem, postać jego uważając dostojną i bogaty ubiór, on zaś nikogo nie widział, tylko szedł i szedł. Czasem usłyszał przenikliwy płacz dziecka i wtedy przyspieszał -kroku, ręką sobie zatykając uszy. Nagle musiał przystanąć, gdyż na środku ulicy stał osioł, rozkraczywszy nogi, zaś pod nim, jak pod ruchomym dachem, leżał człowiek, kamień sobie wziąwszy pod głowę. - Czemu nie dajesz mi przejść? - rzekł łagodnie do owego człowieka. - Czemu nie dajesz mi spać? - odpowiedział tamten. Harun ar Raszyd przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. - Czy nie masz domu, w którym byś mógł spać? - Czy jestem kalifem, abym miał dom? Przebacz mi, Panie, ze nie powstałem, aby uderzyć przed tobą czołem, gdyż widzę, że jesteś łaskawy, lecz nogi mam opuchłe, dzień cały stoję w wodzie. - Co czynisz? - Dobywam namuł w miejscu, gdzie mają budować tamę, potem dwa kosze nakładam na osła, jeden zaś sam dźwigam na plecach. - I czy zawsze sypiasz pod swoim osłem? - Nie zawsze, bo czasem i on się położy. O nic już nie pytał ar Raszyd, lecz znów dobył sztukę złota i rzekł, pochylając się do leżącego: - Weźmij to ode mnie… - Co to mi dajesz, złoto? Jeśli masz kilka daktylów, wezmę je chętnie, lecz złoto mi na nic, gdybym je bowiem pokazał komukolwiek, dostałbym kije, powiedziano by bowiem, żem je ukradł, mój osioł zaś nie jest tym, z którego pada złoto. Szczęśliwej drogi, cudzoziemcze… - Niech cię Allach chroni! - Nie przypominaj mnie Allachowi - od rzekł tamten - gdyż jeśli mnie spostrzeże, spuści zaraz deszcz, abym nie spał na ulicy. Przypatrywał się Harun jeszcze długą chwilę temu dziwnemu człowiekowi i w większej jeszcze zadumie zbliżył się do wielkiego mostu, który rozkazał zbudować przed niedawnym czasem. Wielki stąd dochodził zgiełk i gwar, zawsze bowiem nad rzeką gromadzili się ludzie liczniej, jakby mniemając, że im woda z daleka coś lepszego przyniesie. Wiele tu było bazarów, które już o tej porze były zamknięte, i wiele namiotów wędrownych handlarzy, wielki zgiełk czyniących we dnie, większy jeszcze w nocy, każdy bowiem w obcym będąc mieście, trwożył się bardzo, więc krzyczał jak najgłośniej, aby wszystkim było wiadomo, że jest mężny i że się nikogo nie lęka. Tu też u wejścia na most sprzedawano odaliski, więc ciżba była wielka, znaczniejsza może niż na targu końskim we wschodniej części miasta, pod noc zaś tym większa, że niewiasty, drogie we dnie, tanio można było kupić pod wieczór, wiadomo bowiem, że każdy towar jest tańszy przed zamknięciem sklepu, handlarze zaś najgłośniej krzyczeli i zachwalali u zmroku, myśląc chytrze, że w ciemności łatwiej jest sprzedać niewiastę po wielokroć razy już użytą albo też wiele mającą błędów w budowie. Właśnie na wystającym kamieniu przy moście stał handlarz i krzyczał bardzo donośnie: - Za trzy wory mąki i za dziesięć miar oliwy sprzedam Miriah, która ma lat dwanaście, a jest tak piękna, że mi stado wielbłądów chciał za nią dać jeden książę, lecz umarł. Oho! Oho! Kto da trzy wory mąki i dziesięć miar oliwy, abym już odszedł do miasta, gdyż noc zapada? Wszystkie ma zęby ta dziewica, słyszy dobrze i widzi dobrze, zaś je tak mało, że ją rzemieniem zmuszać potrzeba, aby jadła. Z królewskiego jest rodu i umie gotować pilaw, i czyścić plamy na jedwabiu! Czy nie słyszycie mnie, dostojni ludzie, czy też Allach wam rozum odebrał, jeśli nikt nie chce kupić dziewicy za trzy wory mąki i dziesięć miar oliwy? Oby się z was żaden nie obudził jutro, psy parszywe! Przybliżył się kalif i słuchał; handlarz, ujrzawszy jego strój dostatni, głos podniósł jeszcze bardziej i wołał: - Kup ją, Persie dostojny, abyś miał radość i uciechę, i potomstwo do ciebie podobne! Sprzedam ci ją tanio: za sześć worów mąki i za dwadzieścia miar oliwy, chociaż sam więcej zapłaciłem za nią ojcu jej, który jest sułtanem w bardzo dalekiej ziemi… - Mniej za nią żądałeś pierwej - rzekł kalif. - Musiałem oszaleć albo język mi usechł, a jeśliby tak było, czybym śmiał cię obrazić i żądać tak mało? Kup ją, dostojny panie czy nie widzisz, że się uśmiecha na widok twojego oblicza, które jaśnieje, jakbyś był kalifem. - To rzekłszy, kopnął ją nieznacznie i szepnął: - Śmiejże się albo skórę z ciebie zedrę! Ona zaś wybuchnęła nagłym płaczem, którego już utrzymać nie mogła w piersi. - Coś jej uczynił? - zawołał ar Raszyd. - Bacz, żebym ciebie nie kopnął w opasły twój brzuch, złodzieju! - krzyknął handlarz i plując sobie na brodę z wielkiego gniewu, powlókł dziewczynę przemocą, niosąc ją prawie, gdyż mu leciała przez ręce. Patrzył za nimi kalif, mało już widząc w zmroku, po czym spojrzał smutno na swój pierścień, w którym zamknięta była łza z ludzkiego oka, i wszedł na most. Albo dzień był jakiś straszny, albo Allach zamierzał pokazać słudze swemu, Raszydowi, wszystką nędzę ludzką, gdyż zaledwie ten kroków parę uczynił, wpadł na niego wielki krzyk i narzekania, jak kiedy ktoś szybko biegnący z nagła w pierś cię uderzy. Wielu ludzi, pochyliwszy się, patrzyło w mętną, mrokiem i zarazą nasiąkła wodę, nikt zaś twarzy nie miał przerażonej, wszystkie były tylko beznadziejnie smutne. Zbliżył się kalif i też spojrzał w wodę, która płynęła bez szelestu, czasem tylko głuchym zagadawszy bulgotem albo złym szmerem i gniewnym - kto bowiem jest potężny i mocny, ten gniewu swego nie objawia krzykiem, lecz zabija bez słowa - ujrzał na dole płynny mrok i leniwą, powoli wciąż naprzód pełzającą ciemność, jakby lepką i oślizgłą. - Nie widać nic! - wołał ktoś wypatrując oczy. - Widać - wołał inny. - Co widzisz? - Na wodzie pływa Koran… - Allach Bismillach! - jęknął tłum. - Święta księga utonąć nie może! - Allach Rossoulach! - Górze! górze! Jeden zaś, świadomy sprawy, tłumaczył innym, którzy później przyszli: Z mostu rzucił się w rzekę stary człowiek… Zwał się Jusuff i siedział przez dzień cały na moście… W miskę mu każdy rzucał, co mógł, a on za to czytał głośno Koran i każdą surę tłumaczył mądrze i roztropnie… - Prorok go nagrodzi! - Czemu się pozbawił życia? - Od wielu dni nikt mu nic nie dał, albowiem nędza jest wielka i wielka rozpacz… Co można dać z pustej sakwy, o Allach!? Sił mu zabrakło i głosu, a z głodu w oczach mu było ciemno… do wody jeszcze zdołał trafić… - Nieszczęście! - krzyknęli wszyscy. - Cicho! - zawołał jakiś głos - człowiek umarły jest w pobliżu, należy zachować milczenie. Wszyscy umilkli nagle, potem mówili tylko szeptem, słowa zaś ich były pobladłe i bardzo, bardzo smutne. - Człowiek to był święty (mówili) i wiele wiedział; za dwa daktyle opowiadał bajkę tak piękną, jakiej nikt inny nie wymyślił, kiedy zaś kto był smutny, a biedny, temu opowiadał za darmo… Nie słyszał już dalszych słów kalif Harun ar Raszyd, gdyż ręką twarz zakrywszy, uciekał z tego straszliwego miejsca, lecz smutek, ściglejszy niż czarny bachmat z sułtańskiej stajni, dopędził go szybko i opadł jak chmura na kalifowe serce, które drgnęło. * - O bracia moi! Dziesięć sztuk złota mi potrzeba, abym był szczęśliwy! Ani mniej, ani więcej, tylko dziesięć sztuk wedle uczciwej wagi, nie obrzezanych chytrze nożem. Na Proroka! Niech się tysiąc ludzi złoży i da mi je, a ja im dam szczęście, wobec którego niczym są skarby sułtana. Prorok mi powiedział tajemnicę, kiedym spał, aby szczęśliwi byli ci, co go miłują… Ooch! Dziesięć sztuk złota mi potrzeba, a więcej uczynię niż Allach i więcej niż wszyscy mędrcy, jacy byli i jacy będą der skończenia świata! Kto się zmiłuje i kto mi dopomoże? Na brodę Proroka! nie przechodźcie mimo i wysłuchajcie moich słów, w których jest tajemnica, a kto mnie wysłucha - będzie szczęśliwy! Tak, głośno zawodząc, wołał z drugiego naczółka mostu człowiek dziwnie chudy, niemal przejrzysty, z oczyma tak rozgorzałymi jak węgle i z włosem rozwianym; koszulę miał na piersiach rozchełstaną, zaś na głowie nie miał turbana i tak do innych był niepodobny, że nawet człowiek, który się bardzo śpieszy, musiałby przystanąć i spojrzeć na to oblicze, jakie mają widma albo ludzie śmiertelnie chorzy. - Szalony jest to człowiek - rzekł ktoś i jakby słów się swoich przestraszywszy, szybko odszedł. Inny zaś mówił: - Jeśli do skończenia świata stać tu będzie, może zbierze sześć sztuk złota, dziesięciu zaś nie znajdzie nigdy. Śmiali się wszyscy usłyszawszy te słowa, łatwiej bowiem było, iżby rzeka w przeciwną poczęła płynąć stronę niż o tyle sztuk złota. On zaś jakby śmiechu tego nie słysząc, podniósł głos jeszcze bardziej i wołał tak głośno, że go można było usłyszeć po obu stronach rzeki: - Zmiłowania! Zmiłowania! Za kilka cekinów radość zapanuje na ziemi i pognębiony będzie wróg najstraszniejszy, który wszędzie jest i wszędzie czyha, a nikt na niego nie zna broni, tylko Allach jeden, a ja drugi. - Uważ - krzyknął ktoś - by cię Allach nie pokarał śmiercią! - Śmiercią?! - wołał chudy człowiek nie ja się lękam śmierci, lecz ona mnie się lęka. A, bracia! Słyszy mnie Bóg i nim się klnę, że nie jestem ani złodziej, który złoto chce ukraść, i że nie jestem oszust, bo głośno mówię. Jestem ten, który znalazł szczęście, który wie, gdzie ono mieszka, lecz nie mam dziesięciu sztuk złota, abym z nich uczynił złoty klucz i wszedł do tej jaskini, w której mieszka tajemnica… Dwanaście tysięcy przeczytałem ksiąg i od długiego już czasu sen moich nie zamknął powiek, chyba przemocą… Wszedł w gromadę ludzi Harun ar Raszyd i słysząc dokładnie wszystkie słowa, nie widniał mówiącego, miał bowiem oczy pełne jakby krwawego blasku i krwią barwionej mgły, z niej zaś upiornym wejrzeniem patrzyły w niego wszystkie bolesne twarze, którym się z bliska dziś przypatrzył; musiał dopiero przetrzeć oczy dłonią, z mim ujrzał dziwnego owego człowieka, który o tak niezwyczajną prosił jałmużnę. Patrzył pilnie w jego twarz, usiłując spostrzec na niej szaleństwo, Ujrzał jednak tylko twarz niezmiernie bladą, na której zalśnił od czasu do czasu migotliwy błysk nadziei; wyciągnięte nad tłumem białe i chude ręce tego człowieka drżały silnie, nim zaś samym dreszcz wstrząsał. Wtedy przymykał oczy, a otwierał lekko usta, jakby chcąc zaczerpnąć powietrza; w onej chwili spływało mu spod powiek na oblicze zwątpienie, tak że się zda. -Wał szary i wyglądał z tą twarzą nagle zagasła i w oberwanej swej szarej opończy, jakby wyszedł tajemniczym sposobem z mroku nocy. - To nie jest człowiek zwyczajny - pomyślał Raszyd i postanowił wysłuchać jeszcze jego słów, które się podniosły za chwilę, jakby z trudem po zbyt krótkim odpoczynku, i szły nad tłumem jak gromada bardzo zmęczonych ludzi, co brnie przez gorące piaski i wciąż się słania na nogach; wnet jednak, jakby chłodem nocy orzeźwione, krzyknęły raźniej, jaśniej błysnęły i poczęły wołać rozgłośnie: - O bracia moi! od dwóch lat tu stoję i błagam was przez dzień cały i do późnej nocy, zanim ostatni nie minie mnie przechodzień… Biada mi… Czemu nie padłem na pustyni lub się nie obwiesiłem na palmie?… Po co przyszedłem do was, niosąc wam szczęście w obu dłoniach; czy po to, żebyście przeszli mimo, splunąwszy? Bo od wschodu do zachodu nikt me zaznał tej niezmiernej słodyczy, jaką ja mu zgotuję, i czy dlatego nie mam tego uczynić, że nie mam dziesięciu sztuk złota, które ma każdy zbójca i każdy handlarz oliwy? To wam zaś mówię: jeśli trzeba, .bym sobie miał rękę uciąć za to złoto, utnę ją i oko sobie wyłupię; jeśliby trzeba, abym za każdą sztukę złota płakać musiał przez sto dni - klnę się na Allacha, że to uczynię bez skargi. Wielkie jest bowiem moje dzieło, a radość moja większa będzie niż moje umartwienie, dzieło moje jest większe niż morze i pustynia, i większe niż cała ziemia. Gdybym wam o nim powiedział, całowalibyście moje ręce i nogi, i kraj mojej szaty… - Och! och! - zaśmiał się tłum - piękny jesteś jak odaliska! On się stropił na jeden moment, lecz potem, nagłym i gniewnym ruchem włosy odgarnąwszy z czoła, patrzył na nich w milczeniu z wielką pogardą, którą z oczu jego dopiero łzy wyparły; głos mu się załamał, kiedy kończył: - …A ja rzec wam nie mogę przed czasem, bo zawieść może rozum ludzki… Niech łzy moje spadną na was… - Zamilcz! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumku i podniósł laskę, lecz jakby zastanowiwszy się, że nie należy bić szaleńca, splunął tylko w jego stronę i odszedł; coraz to zaczęli odchodzić inni, jedni śmiejąc się w głos, inni znów litując się nad człowiekiem, któremu Allach odebrał rozum, za wielkie go -jakieś karząc przewinienie. Inni znowu odchodzili w milczeniu, myśląc w ciszy serca o tym, jak niedoścignione jest szeleście, jeśli tak wiele trzeba za nie zapłacić złota. Ów człowiek, silnie umęczon, zdumiał się bardzo, kiedy nagle ujrzał, że ktoś mu patrzy pilnie w oczy, ani litościwie, ani urągające, lecz tak, jakby go chciał przejrzeć do dna duszy. Takby zniewolony tym wzrokiem, mimo woli pochylił głowę w pokłonie. Zaś Raszyd spytał dostojnie: - Jak cię zowią? - Atros! - odrzekł ten - nie dziw się memu imieniowi, albowiem pochodzę z Egiptu. - Czy jesteś mędrcem? - Nie wiem, Panie! - Uważałem, ze w słowach twoich są ziarna mądrości, powiedz mi tedy, skąd ją masz?… Ów milczał chwilę, jakby z lubością sobie coś przypominając, po czasie zaś twarz mu zaczęła płonąć i oczy błysnęły. - Wicie wiem - odpowiedział - lecz mądrość moja nie jest z tego świata. - Kto cię tedy nauczył tego, co wiesz? - Ludzie umarli! - odrzekł ów, lecz cichym szeptem, jakby się bał, że go rzeka posłyszy, nikogo już bowiem nie było ani na moście, ani w pobliżu. - Straszne wyrzekłeś słowo - mówił mu Raszyd - czy nie boisz się nocy? - Nie boję się śmierci! - Dziwny jesteś człowiek… Jacy ciebie uczyli umarli? - Ci, co leżą w egipskiej ziemi, zagrzebani w piaskach albo ukryci w pieczarach, albo ułożeni w piramidach. Nagle stał się niespokojny. - Czemu mnie tak pytasz jak sędzia? Kalif roztropnie rozmawiał przez czas niejaki z duszą swoją, po czym powoli wymawiając słowa mówił: - Jam jest ten, który ci da dziesięć sztuk złota… Jak kiedy ktoś do wysuszonego lnu przyłoży płonącą żagiew, len zaś strzelistym buchnie płomieniem, tak w ogniach stanął ów człowiek; że zaś zbyt nieoczekiwanymi były te słowa, a zwątpienie jego było śmiertelne, więc jak człowiek, którego mocarz jakiś z nagła ciężkim bułatem uderzy w ciemię, zachwieje się i wali jak podcięta palma - tak on się zachwiał, a wykrzyknąwszy słowo niezrozumiałe, którego nie ma w języku ludzi nieuczonych, zwalił się do stóp kalifowych i leżał jak martwy. Harun ar Raszyd skinął smutnie głową i zrozumiał, że słowami swoimi zabił tego człowieka, zdarza się bowiem często, że dobrodziejstwo równie nagle zabija, jak wielka krzywda. Uradował się więc po chwili, ujrzawszy, jak się leżący u jego nóg wstrząsnął nagle, jakby go dotkliwy mróz kościstą dłonią uderzył w tył czaszki, potem zaś usłyszawszy cichy płacz u stóp swoich. Zabulgotało w owym człowieku najpierw ciche łkanie, podobnie jak w zamkniętym naczyniu i postawionym na ogniu woda bulgotać zaczyna, aż się z niej war uczyni - potem coraz głośniejsze i tak mocne, że drżało całe ciało człowieka, wreszcie zaś polał się z jego oczu wielki strumień gorących łez, padających na safianowe sandały Raszyda i na uliczny kurz. Poczuł kalif, że mu się serce ściska i że się z piersi podnosi ku gardłu, więc pochyliwszy się, chciał unieść tego człowieka z ziemi. On zaś, objąwszy obiema rękami nogi Haruna, całował je. - Co czynisz? - rzekł ten i cofał się. Atros zaś (wszak tak się nazywał) leżał jeszcze chwilę bez ruchu, potem się z trudem podniósł na kolana i tak klęcząc, jakby w stronę Mekki patrzył, mówił: - Nie błogosławię cię, Panie, cóż bowiem jest błogosławieństwo wobec tego, czym ja ci zapłacę twoje złoto?! - Co mi możesz dać ty, który nie masz całej szaty? - Panie - rzekł Atros - bogatszy jestem od Haruna ar Raszyda. Usłyszawszy swoje imię rzekł kalif: - Mówiłeś, że wiele już dni wołałeś w tym miejscu nadaremnie: czemuś nie przyszedł do tego, którego imię wypowiedziałeś w tej chwili - wszak ten byłby ci dał to złoto bez wahania. - Kalif Raszyd? - Nie inaczej… Atros zaś zasmucił się i mówił bez żalu, lecz głosem smutnym: - Żadna matka nie woła tak tęsknie imienia swego dziecka, które jej zginęło na pustyni, jak ja przez wiele nocy stojąc pod murem jego pałacu wołałem pomocy Raszyda… - Nie słyszałem twego głosu! - rzekł kalif zdumiony; spostrzegłszy zaś, że się zdradził mimo woli, poczerwieniał. Atros jednakże nie pojął dziwnych słów dostojnego męża, gdyż rzekł: - Gdybyś był kalifem, tobyś mnie usłyszał. Usłyszawszy to słowa Harun nieznacznie zwrócił się ku miastu i rzekł szybko: - Noc już jest późna i Bagdad odpoczywa w błogim śnie. Odpocznij i ty i przestań się trapić: troska twoja już umarła. - Ty za to nigdy nie umrzesz, szlachetny panie. - odrzekł Atros dziwnie przenikliwie i nie tak, jak się wymawia błogosławieństwa. - Nie rozumiem ciebie! - rzekł kalif przejęty dziwnym brzmieniem jego głosu. - Zrozumiesz mnie jeszcze dziś, zanim słońce wstanie. Czy masz przy sobie złoto, czy każesz mi po nie przyjść? Jeśli tak, wiedz, że pójdę po nie, choćbyś mieszkał w piekle albo w środku solnego bagna na pustyni. - Mam je! - rzekł Harun i wydobywszy kiesę wyliczył na wyciągniętą dłoń Atrosa dziesięć sztuk świetnie błyszczących, jeszcze nie skalanych użyciem ani nie wytartych, ani nie obrzezanych. Atros drżał cały, tylko ręka jego, na którą Harun kładł złoto, nic drgnęła ani razu, jakby była uczyniona ze stali, i zdawało się, że żaden mocarz nie zdoła otworzyć jego dłoni, kiedy ją po chwili zacisnął i przyłożył do piersi w miejscu, gdzie jest serce. Spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem i rzekł głosem niezmiernie wzruszonym: - Wiedz, że w tej oliwili Allach nie patrzy na nic na świecie, tylko na nas. - Czy się raduje? - W tej chwili Allach się lęka… odrzekł tamten szeptem. - Pójdź za mną, Panie, abyś pierwszy ujrzał to, o czym świat cały mówić będzie aż do swego końca. Usłyszawszy to, pomyślał Harun w pierwszej chwili, że spełniwszy dobry uczynek, należy opuścić tego człowieka, który Allachowi grozi wśród nocy i ma obłąkane oczy; Atros jednak ujrzawszy, że się tamten ociąga, pochylił przed nim głowę i powtórzył: - Powiadam ci, że za dziesięć sztuk złota kupiłeś swoje szczęście, błagam cię przeto, pójdź za mną, abym ci spłacił dług. Harun zmacał niewidocznym ruchem kindżał za pasem i poznawszy, że łatwo wychodzi z pochwy, iść począł za nim bez jednego słowa, na wszystko gotowy. * Szli już może godzinę w wielkim milczeniu, tłumiąc nawet odgłos kroków bez myśli o tym, jakby szli na kradzież cennych koni w pustyni. Obaj ważyli w sobie jakieś myśli, zaś Harun, wzniósłszy od czasu do czasu oczy na niebo, modlił się w duchu: - Nie wiem, co chce uczynić ten człowiek - chroń mnie, o Allach - temu zaś racz przywrócić zdrowe myślenie, jeśli je postradał za twoją niepojętą sprawą. Niebo jednak było milczące i miało twarz czarną i niezgłębioną. Ulice, wąskie i krzywe, były puste, tu i ówdzie tylko dojrzeć można było sączące się przez szparę muru brudne światło, jak nieczystość z zakisłego oka, które chorzeje, czasem zaś z dała dobiegło tęskne wycie psa, co oznacza śmierć. Atros szedł na przedzie, widząc wśród nocy, zaś Harun szedł tuż przy nim, nie bacząc, którędy idzie i przez jakie ulice; pamiętał tylko, że rzekę ma po prawej stronie, skąd czuł powiew i daleki, cichy szmer. Nie czuł w tej chwili zmęczenia, raczej podniecony był wielce dziwną przygodą, jakiej jeszcze nie miał w życiu, nigdy jeszcze bowiem tak daleko nie odszedł od swego pałacu bez sług i bez orszaku; dziwną miał jednak wiarę, że ten człowiek niepozorny jakąś nadzwyczajną rzecz mu ukaże. Może zaś i noc była winna temu, że dusza kalifa Haruna, dotąd spokojna i stateczna jak dusza mędrca, poczęła się targać w Harunowej piersi i bić skrzydłami, on zaś sam powstrzymać tego nie mogąc ani ukryć, zadrżał często gwałtownie i poczuł, że mu w ustach brak śliny. Rzecz jest dziwna, lecz Harun ar Raszyd cieszyć się począł myślą, że jego przewodnik zbłądził w gęstwinie uliczek i że będzie tak szedł za nim aż do wschodu słońca, toteż cofnął się nagle, kiedy ów przystanął przed kamiennym domkiem, z dala od innych stojącym, i skłoniwszy się głęboko, rzekł cicho: - Racz wejść, Panie! - I począł dziwnym sposobem otwierać wrota w murze. Ar Raszyd zebrał się w sobie i uczynił krok naprzód, ściskając w rozpalonej dłoni zimną głownię kindżału, mającą w sobie chłód wężowego cielska. Atros, wszedłszy za nim, zamknął starannie wrota i pociął go wieść przez głuchy kamienny dziedziniec, zaś drugie drzwi otworzywszy, wprowadził go w sień, potem do oświetlonej trzema lampami obszernej komnaty. Cofnął się nagle ar Raszyd i drżał, oparty o ścianę. - Co to jest? - szeptał. - Nie lękaj się, Panie! - odrzekł Atros to jest człowiek umarły, który ci nic złego nie uczyni; widzisz zresztą, że jest cały spowity w chusty i nie ma. sztyletu. Jest to mumia jednego egipskiego mędrca, który widział najwięcej na świecie, lecz śmierć większą miała mądrość niźli on. - Czemu go nie zakopiesz w grobie lub nie wrzucisz do rzeki? - Czybyś tak uczynił ze swoim ojcem? Poznał w tej chwili ar Raszyd, że jest to człowiek szalony, i przeraził się. On zaś mówił: - Jest to ojciec mój, który mnie opuścił przed dwoma tysiącami lat, wiedząc jednak, że się kiedyś narodzę, schował dla mnie w swym grobie bogactwa. - Cóż ci pozostawił? - Swój mózg i swoje serce. Chcesz je ujrzeć? To rzekłszy wydobył ze skrzyni okutej żelazem niewielkie zawiniątko, odwinął żółtą od starości jedwabną chustkę i ukazał oczom ar Raszyda zwój papirusów, bardzo spłowiałych i bardzo uszkodzonych. - To jest jego mózg i serce; mózg jego znał wszystkie mądrości świata, zaś skórce jego było wielkie, dlatego jego Bóg zabił, aby sio nie wywyższył i nie ujrzał tej tajemnicy, przez którą Bóg jest Bogiem - gdyby ją był znalazł, wtedy by nie było różnicy między człowiekiem a Allachem, który jest panem tajemnicy i zabija nią jak nożem, Ucałował papirusy, potem je przytknął do czoła, jakby w ten sposób mądrość w nich zamkniętą chciał przelać w swój mózg. - Usiądź, dostojny Panie, abyś uważnie mógł wysłuchać, wszystkiego, co ci powiem, albowiem ów tam o ścianę oparty i owity w chusty ma usta przez śmierć nienawistną na siedm zamknięte pieczęci, i sam mówić nie zdoła. Spojrzyj jednak pilnie, a kiedy lampa silniej zaświeci, ujrzysz, że twarz jego drga, a oczy śmieją się z niezmiernej radości, że się znalazł ktoś, co go pomści, i że się znalazł dobroczyńca, który mi do tego dopomógł. On cię wita przeze mnie w moim domu! Racz usiąść, Panie… Harun, któremu wielkie jakieś morze szumiało w głowie, a ręce drżały, usiadł na niskiej sofie i czekał w milczeniu, patrząc zachłannie, co się dziać będzie. Widział, jak Atros podszedłszy do ogniska krzesać począł ogień i dmuchać począł pilnie, aby tchnąć życie w blade iskry, które zarumieniwszy się po chwili ognista krwią, czerwonymi zębami poczęły po chwili gryźć żarłocznie suche szczapy drzewne, głośno trzaskające; potem nad ogniem powiesił na łańcuchu żelazne naczynie, pełne jakiejś cieczy - czyniąc zaś to wszystko, szeptał dziwne wyrazy: - Na siłę życia i siłę śmierci… strach tajemnicy, o Ptah!… siedmiu sił złych i siedmiu dobrych, aby się jasnym stało, co jest ciemne… aby się okrągłym stało to, co jest niekształtne… Spojrzyj wstecz, a ujrzysz śmierć, spojrzyj w przód, a. ujrzysz śmierć… Na zgubę zachodu i potęgę wschodu, i na radość wiosny… Oziris! Kalif łowił uchem te słowa, lecz nie śmiał pytać o nic; długo czekał, zanim Atros, jakby sobie obecność jego przypomniał, zwrócił się ku niemu, ujął znowu w rękę papirusy i pochyliwszy eię nad kalifem, mówił głosem takim, jakby każde słowo wychodziło z grobu: - Przez lat sto pisał ten człowiek, który tam śpi wiecznym snem, te słowa; w każdym z nich jest jego krew i jego pot, i taka męka, o jakiej nie wie nikt na świecie; kiedy zaś miał napisać słowo ostatnie, zabrakło mu siły, aby je wynalazł, chociaż z tysiąc nocy szukał go w ciemności, świecąc sobie sercem jak latarnią. Spojrzyj tu! Tu jest puste miejsce, podobne do bladości trupa, zaś dalej są znów znaki, które wyłożone mówią: “Śmierć idzie… niech ją zwycięży ten, który przyjdzie…” - Co to znaczy? - zapytał cicho Raszyd. Atros, jakby nie słysząc pytania, czytał dalej oczyma zaszłymi mgłą: - “…Niech rzuci ojca i matkę, niech nie pije wina, niech nienawidzi wszystkiego na ziemi, aż do czasu, kiedy znajdzie to, czego szuka… A niech najbardziej strzeże się kobiety…” - Czy nie ma kobiet w twoim domu? przerwał kalif. - Czy nie słyszałeś, co powiedział umarły człowiek? Wiedz, że wielka myśl to jest bachmat, a kobieta to jest rzemień, który mu pęta nogi. Słuchałem jego nakazu i znalazłem to słowo, którego on nie znalazł! Raszyd słuchał pilnie. - Wiedziałem już wszystko, lecz spójrz, co tu napisał mędrzec: “Weźmiesz dziesięć sztuk złota wedle tej miary, którą ci wyznaczyłem, i wrzuciwszy do tamtego, o czym już wiesz, wyrzekniesz trzy razy słowo, które już znasz…” Wiedziałem już wszystko, lecz nie miałem złota, o dobroczyńco, jakkolwiek się zowiesz… - Zowie się Mohammed - rzekł kalif. - Niech imię twoje będzie błogosławione, synu sprawiedliwego o,)ca! Za chwilę bodziesz wiedział więcej niż siedm tysięcy mędrców. To rzekłszy przystąpił do ogniska i dziwnym wzrokiem wpatrzył się w naczynie, ujęte ze wszech stron ogniem jak burzą; potem podniósłszy pokrywę, począł powoli i ostrożnie spuszczać w gotującą się ciecz jedną sztukę, złota po drugiej, z wielkim natężeniem uwagi to czyniąc, zaś po poruszeniu warg odgadnąć można było, że wymawia niedosłyszalnym szeptem owo zaklęte słowo, które mu wyrzec kazał umarły człowiek, oparty o ścianę. Płomień buchnął żywiej, tak że bardzo krwistą łuną oblał twarz Atrosa, rozwiane zaś jogo włosy, umalowane błyskiem płomienia, zdawały się poruszać jak węże; oczy jego gorzały, stały się wielkie i patrzyły bez jednego drgnienia w ogień, jakby, do tego widoku przywykłe. Raszyd, przypomniawszy sobie słowa Atrosa, że w blasku ożywa zaschła twarz mumii, spojrzał na owitego w pożółkłe prześcieradła trupa i - zadrżał, ten bowiem jakby uśmiech miał na skrzepłej swojej twarzy, a oczy żywe tliły się czerwonym płomykiem, lekko drgającym; czuł Raszyd, że mu się włosy zjeżyły pod turbanem i że krew zlodowaciała mu w żyłach tak, że zastygł w przerażeniu. Blady był jak płótno i nie mógł odetchnąć. - Dokonało się! - wyrzekł w tej chwili głośno Atros i podszedłszy do mumii, upadł przed nią na twarz i zdaje się, że się cicho modlił. Kiedy się podniósł i stanął w kręgu lampy, wyglądał tak jak człowiek, co się zwlókł z łoża po ciężkiej chorobie, aby zobaczyć słońce, którego od wielu już nie widział dni, i ożyć nowym życiem. Pot wielkimi kroplami spływał mu z czoła, znacząc się wyraźnie na trupiej jego bladości, w której oczy płonęły jak dwie smolne żagwie; znać było, że jest bardzo wyczerpany, jak po niezmiernym wysiłku, bo słaniał się idąc. Usiadł ciężko naprzeciwko kalifa i uśmiechnął się takim uśmiechem, w którym jest wdzięczność, lecz mało jeszcze radości, tej bowiem zapomniała i widać było, że sobie z trudem przypomina w tej chwili, jak się twarz do radosnego składa uśmiechu. Począł mówić cichym głosem: - Teraz ci powiem wszystko, Mohammedzie, zanim ostygnie ten płyn, któryś ty ozłocił. - Mów! - szepnął Raszyd i głowę oparłszy o ścianę słuchał. - Powiedz mi łaskawie, dostojny Panie, kto jest największym wrogiem człowieka? Raszyd pomyślał chwile i rzekł: - On sam… - Odpowiedziałeś jak człowiek, który wiele myślał i wiele ma rozsądku; jednakże człowiek samego siebie nie zabija ze złości, lecz z bólu. Czy nie wiesz, kto jest większym jego wrogiem? Znów myślał chwilę Raszyd i rzekł niepewnie: - Kobieta… - Wypowiedziałeś imię straszniejszego wroga, który wiele niszczy i wiele zadaje mąk, mając truciznę w duszy i na wargach; jednakże można uciec przed kobietą. Czy nie wiesz, jak się zowie wróg, przed którym nie uciecze człowiek i nie schowa się nigdzie? - Śmierć! - rzekł trwożliwym szeptem Raszyd. - Tak, śmierć! - powtórzył Atros głosem głuchym i skażonym nienawiścią. - Śmierć - ozwał się cichy głos, aż się Raszyd wzdrygnął. Spostrzegł to Atros. - To nie on powiedział - rzekł, wskazując oczyma mumię - gdyż jest niemy. To było echo, nie można bowiem wyrzec strasznego tego słowa, aby nie oddźwiękło wśród nocy. Obaj milczeli ważąc myśli, jakby zapatrzeni w to czarne słowo, które upadło im z warg, jak stoczony przez robaka owoc spada z gałęzi. - Oto ów człowiek - mówił po chwili Atros - ów człowiek umarły postanowił zwyciężyć śmierć. - Allach! - szepnął Raszyd. - Poznał wszystko, co można było poznać, i nauczył się mądrości wszystkich narodów, które były od stworzenia świata. I wtedy znalazł jedno słowo, pojąwszy tajemnicę wody. Potem badał przez wiele lat tajemnicę życia roślin, zwierząt i kamieni, i znalazł drugie słowo. Kiedy zaś dwa te słowa złączył razem, wypatrywał nocami biegu gwiazd i tajemnicę księżyca, zaś we dnie tajemnicę słońca, i po wielu latach napisał na papirusie trzecie słowo, które było wielkie i straszne. Młodym wtedy był jeszcze i miał włos czarny, lecz zapisawszy to słowo, i to także zapisał, że pojąwszy je, osiwiał przez jedną noc, a szaleństwo przeszło obok jego głowy tak blisko, że czuł na twarzy gorący jego oddech. - Allach! - szepnął Raszyd, zaś tamten mówił: - Zrozumiał, że musi teraz pojąć tajemnicę ognia, i znalazł ją jednej nocy, paląc ognisko na pustyni. Zapisawszy czwarte słowo, zapisał i to także, że lęk od tej chwili chodzi za nim jak cień i trwoga tak straszna, jakiej nikt jeszcze nie zaznał. O Ptah! wielką jest tajemnica ognia… W tym leku ciągłym żyjąc, począł szukać duszy rachunku i przez dwanaście lat rozmawiał z liczbą, wiele zapisując papirusów, aby przez straszliwy jej labirynt znaleźć drogę do tajemnicy śmierci. Kiedy zaś duszę rachunku znalazłszy, zapisał piąte słowo, było ono straszniejsze od szaleństwa i czerwieńsze od krwi. Oto spójrz… W tym miejscu zapisane jest to słowo, które ma twarz złą, a tak piękną, że oczu od niej oderwać nie można i nie można się w nią wpatrywać zbyt długo jak w słońce; że on zaś o tym nie wiedział, spójrz, co dopisał obok: “znalazłszy tajemnicę liczby, oślepłem i nie widzę nic, choć oczy moje są otwarte.” Raszyd spojrzał trwożliwie na mumię i ujrzał jej oczy dziwne, teraz już zagasłe, i dreszcz po nim przeszedł. Atros odwijając papirus mówił dalej: - Oto to jest szóste słowo i ostatnie, a oznacza tajemnicę ziemi. On ją pojął i zapisał, lecz trzeba było słów siedmiu. - Co miało oznaczać słowo siódme? - Najstraszniejsze miało być i miało oznaczać tajemnicę świata, w który odchodzą umarli. Stary ów człowiek wchodził do grobowców i budził umarłych, aby mówić z nimi, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział i nie znalazłszy siódmego słowa, umarł. A ja je znalazłem! Harun wpatrzył się w niego obłąkanym wzrokiem i wstrzymał oddech w piersi. - Czy mówiłeś z człowiekiem umarłym? - Jako mówię z tobą. - Z kim? - Z nim właśnie! - rzekł cicho Atros i skłonił ze czcią głowę, zwróciwszy się w stronę mumii. Kalif drżał tak, jak liść osiki podczas burzy, i czuł, że trwoga większa niźli ta, którą czuje człowiek w chwili śmierci, patrzy mu w oczy i szuka jego serca; czuł jej lodowatą dłoń i czuł wyraźnie, jak mu serce wyjmuje z piersi i wynosi gdzieś na noc i mrok. - To nie jest człowiek - pomyślał z wielkim wysiłkiem myśli - to jest szejtan… Ów zaś w pustkę patrząc, wymawiał dziwne słowa, każde zaś przybierało na blasku, jak kiedy poseł, co radosną przyniósł wiadomość, mówi najpierw słowa wielkie, lecz bezładne, tak splątane ze sobą, jak jelenie rogami, później dopiero, dokładnie opisując zwycięstwo, do każdego swego słowa przykłada pochodnię i płomień wspomnienia i każde to słowo słonecznym obleka blaskiem, że się jemu i słuchaczom w oczach czyni jasno. - Jam jest ten, który zwyciężył śmierć. Jam jest ten, który życie może rozdzielać jak Allach. Cóż on może uczynić więcej? Nie ja go się tedy lękam, lecz on w tej chwili drży przede mną i mówi: ,,Proroku! czemu nie zabiłem tego człowieka, zanim się jeszcze urodził?” Wiesz zaś ty, dlaczegom życie moje na to poświęcił i nie zaznał rozkoszy, tylko trud i mękę? Widziałżeś kiedy przykutego do galery niewolnika, z którym inny jest związany łańcuchem, a niewolnik ten uderza o burtę głową i zabija się, aby inny mógł ujść, nogę mu oddawszy? Z zemsty to uczyniłem, albowiem wszystko, co żyje, w mocy jest Allachowej i drży przed nim, bowiem on na ziemię posłał śmierć, która jest nadzorcą niewolników, a kiedy uderzy biczem, człowiek umiera. Akbar Allach! - wołał - poślij teraz do mego domu śmierć, a ja ją przyjmę śmiechem jak kulawego psa albo jak węża, któremu rozum mój wyrwał zęby… Podniósł się mówiąc te obelżywe słowa i patrzył w pułap, zaś na twarzy miał niezmierną nienawiść, lecz równocześnie piękność tak wielką, że kalif patrzył na niego ze zdumionym podziwem. - Szejtan! - szepnął po raz drugi. Atros mówił: - W naczyniu tym jest trud wielu mędrców, mędrszych niż król żydowski Salomon, krew wielu serc i nienawiść wielu dusz, lecz większych tam nie ma serc i większych nienawiści niźli moja i jego, co mi nie może błogosławić, bo ręce ma śmiertelnie sztywne. Z tego naczynia pić będą teraz wszyscy ludzie i nikt już nie umrze, chyba że sam sobie śmierć zada. Ty zaś, Mohammedzie, za to, żeś mi dał złoto, którego czerwonej krwi było mi potrzeba, napijesz się pierwszy, abyś żył wieczyście… Rzekłszy to, zdjął naczynie z łańcucha i niosąc je tak ostrożnie, jak gdyby niósł w dłoniach własne serce, z którego krew się wylać może - postawił je na ziemi i odkrył pokrywę. Mgła, podobna do oparu krwi, podniosła się w górę i rozlała na komnatę woń tak świeżą, jak woń wiosny, jak wiew z gór albo zapach morza; Atros wciągnął ją w nozdrza z lubością i szepnął: - Czy czujesz, jak pachnie życie? Kalifa przyprawiła woń ta o zawrót głowy, wnet jednak spojrzał jaśniej i poczuł, jak fala krwi napływa mu pędem do serca, zaś w ciało całe napływa krzepkość i siła. Jasno już wtedy widział, jak Atros, wyjąwszy srebrny kubek ze skrzyni; nalał w niego kilka kropel straszliwego płynu, czerwonego jak krew, i wyciągnąwszy rękę, rzekł łaskawie jak sułtan, co niezmierną łaską obdarza zbrodniarza: - Weźmij to i pij! Kalif nie drgnął, lecz się przenikliwie wpatrzył w jego oczy. - Pozwól - rzekł - że ci powiem cokolwiek, zanim przyjmę ten bezcenny dar. - Mów! - odpowiedział Atros i postawił kubek - Atrosie - mówił kalif - rzecz, którą uczyniłeś, jest straszliwą… - Wiem o tym, czemu marnujesz słowa? - Powiedz mi: człowiek tedy, w którego żyły wejdzie ten napój, będzie żył wieczyście? - Będzie żył wieczyście… tak będzie! - I będzie wielbił ciebie, jak ja cię teraz wielbię. Powiedz mi jednak, czy sam tylko znasz tajemnicę, wedle której napój się ten przyrządza? - Dwóch ją zna, ja i ten umarły. - Ty jednak umrzeć nie możesz? - Rzekłeś! ja nie umrę. - A on nie zmartwychwstanie? - Pytanie twoje jest smutne; czemu mi ranisz serce? Ten człowiek nie zmartwychwstanie, śmierć i tygrys nie oddają łupu. - Czy na tym papirusie spisana jest ta największa z tajemnic? - Jak widzisz, lecz nikt jej nie odczyta, zaś siódme słowo i najważniejsze napisałem na korze mego serca, tego zaś też nikt nie odczyta. Czy jeszcze masz mi co do powiedzenia? Kalif miał twarz bladą i wielką pomiędzy oczyma zmarszczkę, która oznacza cierpienie. - Nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze rzeczy najważniejszej. Wiedz, że zanim ciebie spotkałem przy moście, widziałem przedtem człowieka, który konał z głodu… Czy napój ten nakarmi człowieka na długie życie? - Czyż ci to mało,, że człowiek będzie żył tak długo, jak długo zechce? - Przeto sprawisz, że człowiek nie będzie cierpiał przez niewiele lat, lecz przez tysiąc? - Musi tak być na ziemi, że ktoś cierpi… Czemu cię niepokoi mała rzecz wobec wielkiej? Czy może co jeszcze widziałeś, co cię wzruszyło? Oh! - Widziałem cierpienie i twarz pełną boleści. Potem widziałem, jak się mędrzec jeden rzucił do rzeki, aby nie cierpieć. Ten uciekł przed życiem… - A jednak na klęczkach błagać mnie będzie o kroplę tego napoju i Harun ar Raszyd, i trędowaty żebrak. - Szejtan! - pomyślał po raz trzeci kalif, głośno zaś rzekł: - Wymyśliłeś rzecz straszną, Atrosie, i Allach cię za to pokarze… - Czym? Śmiercią? - Może tak być, że będziesz błagał na klęczkach, aby cię ktoś zabił z łaski. Atros zbudził w oczach dwie błyskawice i rzekł groźnie: - Dałeś mi dziesięć sztuk złota, a ja ci oddaję tysiąc razy po tysiąc. Czego chcesz więcej? - Abyś mi powiedział, czy ludzie, długo żyjąc, będą cierpieli mniej? - Nie wiem! - A ja ci mówię, że będą cierpieli stokroć więcej, a śmierć ich nic przyjdzie wybawić. To też ci mówić, żeś popełnił zbrodnię. - Precz! - krzyknął Atros. Harun pochylił się nad nim śmiertelnie blady, zaś prawą ręką ściskał głownię kindżału i mówił szeptem zimnym i ostrym jak nóż: - Mówię tobie, że nikt nie będzie pił twojego napoju. Na dźwięk tego głosu Atros zadrżał. - Precz!… kto ty, co.. precz! precz! W tej chwili Harun ar Raszyd, ruchem szybkim jak myśl utopił kindżał w sercu Atrosa, zanim tamten miał czas chwycić ten ruch oczyma; rozłożył tylko ręce, wyrzucił z ust jakieś słowo, które oniemiało w tej samej chwili, bowiem je krew zalała, i drgnąwszy w straszliwym skurczu, zwalił się na ziemię. Harun ar Raszyd stał blady z okrwawionym w ręku nożem i ciężko dyszał; zaś po chwili wstrząsnął się od zimna, cisnął kindżał i straszliwie już spokojny ujął w ręce żelazna naczynie i wylał wszystek z niego płyn, który czerwoną strugą polał się po ziemi. Polem wziął papirus i zbliżywszy się do ognia, palił go powoli i długo,, aż się ostatni silił szczątek. - W tej chwili usłyszał głos tak straszny, że w nim dusza zamarła; lodowaty lęk ujął jego głowę w ręce i odwrócił ją tak, iż Harun ar Raszyd mógł ujrzeć, jak oparta o ścianę mumia osunąwszy się upadła, rozsypując się w proch. Kalif uchodził; kiedy zaś mijał trupa Atrosa, pomyślał po raz czwarty: - Był to duch zły i straszny. Zabiłem szejtana… I wyszedł na powietrze, w którym latały już pierwsze słoneczne promienie. Zamknął starannie wrota i zdążał przez uliczki pełne rozgwaru, im zaś był dalej od straszliwego tego domu, tym jaśniej mu było na duszy, kiedy zaś stanął na dziedzińcu swojego “pałacu, był już tak promienny jak słońce. Ujrzawszy zaś, że rzezańcy cucą przy fontannie pryskaniem wody owe dziewice, które był dał posłom Karola Wielkiego, gdyż były omdlałe z nadmiernego zmoczenia, kazał im posłać inne, albowiem dnia tego był niezmiernie łaskaw kalif Harun ar Raszyd, nazwany Sprawiedliwym.